Mr and Mrs Cutter 2
by NarcissaTheSecond
Summary: Simply the births of Nick/Jenny's Connor/Abby's and Danny/Sarah's children, Generation X
1. 2013

Chapter 1- 2013

I was woken abruptly on the 4th of June by a harsh, loud ringing from nearby. I didn't move, I felt the bed rise as Nick sat up to get the phone. The baby that was inside me, due in a week, was awake too, and moved slowly, it was a strange feeling and sometimes it was uncomfortable, but not always. It wasn't tonight.  
"Hello?  
Seriously? Jesus, Jenny's asleep, OK, yeah Ill be there, Ill leave her a message!"  
And he hung up, apparently its very irritating to only hear one side of a conversation.  
He stood up and went to get some jeans and a tee-shirt. I sat up quietly and he jumped a foot in the air as I spoke.  
"Whats happened? Where are you going?"  
"Shit, Jenny, I didn't know you were awake, Abby's gone into labour, she's having the baby!" Nick said, looking excited and bouncing on his heels.

"Gosh, if this is what you're like when its your friends baby, I cant wait to see what you're like with ours" I smiled at him.  
"Connor wants us at the hospital, are you up for it?" I nodded and stood up, only to immediately sit back down when my baby kicked my rib and wedged it's foot between two of them. I prodded my stomach and it moved its foot.  
I despised referring to my child as it but I'd refused to find out the sex, well, Nick had convinced me not too.  
He made to walk forwards, but I smiled reassuringly at him, "I'm fine, baby's fine, don't worry, I just moved too quickly!" I assured him, and I stood up slowly this time, making sure not to wince as the baby kicked again.  
I dressed simply, as I had been doing for a while, just jeans a white shirt and white boots now.  
We were out of the house in ten minutes, after I'd quickly raked a comb through my hair and we'd left food for the cats in case we weren't back for a while.  
My Angel, the pure white cat we had, was pregnant too, Pepper, the pure black tom cat we owned, was almost as excited as Nick was and as Connor had been, or he looked it.  
Nick drove frantically, there was almost no traffic and we were both incredibly awake.  
We raced through the hospital and I gained a few panicked looks from a few nurses and a doctor stopped me to ask weather I was in labour.  
"No, but one of my best friends is!" I said, "Can you tell me which room Abigail Sarah Temple is in, please?" I asked, frantic.  
He pointed us in the right direction and we raced down another three corridors.  
Sarah and Danny were already there, sat together, hand in hand, Danny beaming, Sarah on the edge of her seat.  
Two weeks ago, after months of trying, no complaints on Danny's side, Sarah had been to her doctor and he had pronounced her pregnant, Sarah had actually thrown a party because she was that happy.  
Sarah had been desperate to become a mother and me and Abby being pregnant at the same time hadn't exactly helped that.  
Sarah was three months pregnant and was due late December time.  
"We're hoping for a Christmas baby!" She had announced the last time I'd been around, which was barely ten hours ago.  
I sighed, children had absolutely no consideration for their parents sleep.  
I yawned, sleep creeping back, but I fought it as Nick steered me towards a chair.  
I had a sudden need for the bathroom, but I had barely stood up before I felt a gush of liquid down my legs.  
"Jenny…was that your…'' Nick said, staring at me like I'd just given him the shock of his life. .  
"Nick…" I whimpered back, Sarah was looking dumbfounded and Danny was at a loss.  
"Nick, I think I'm having the baby!" I said it slowly, and realization washed over me.  
"Nick, I'm having the baby!" I screamed at him, and he rushed towards the nurse that was stood close by as I just stood there, my hands held out in front of me.  
Nick was back in seconds, with a chair. He was wheeling me towards a nearby room.  
My stomach suddenly convulsed and I momentarily had the breath knocked out of me.  
I gasped for air as another contraction hit me seconds later, and again…and again!  
I felt Nick close to me, I felt him squeeze my hand, and I felt the pain…Jesus, people did not over exaggerate this stuff!  
I suddenly remembered the breathing that the baby person had taught me.  
"He, he, hoo, hoo!" Nick chimed with me and I laughed as he looked more shocked and scared than I did.  
I kissed him, but gasped as another contraction hit me.  
I didn't scream those first few times.  
I heard the cry of a nearby baby and wondered idly weather it was the sound of Connor and Abby's baby coming into the world.  
Then, I was only aware of pain, as my baby fought his or her way towards the world.  
I heard one of the nurses say something, it sounded like "Nine inches!"  
"OK, ready to push?" Another nurse asked me, I nodded, and Nick stroked my hair from my head, I hadn't realized I'd been sweating so much.  
One push, Two Push, Three Pushes…  
"I can see the head, Come on now, Jenny, another big push and that's all the hard work done!" A third nurse who was at my feet said, calmly.  
I gave another push, the hardest yet, and I heard a cry, the most beautiful sound in the world.  
"It's a girl!" I heard Nick whisper, close to my ear.  
"A girl? My little girl!" I said, weeping now.  
The nurse handed my baby to me, she was beautiful, she looked up at me with big, green eyes, I wondered idly where those had come from. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Even though we hadn't had found out the sex, we'd still had names ready.  
"Hello, my little Lydia Abby Cutter!" I spoke quietly to her, Nick just stood and looked at us.  
A few minutes later, a fourth nurse came over and told me that they had to clean my little princess up.  
"OK, but bring her back to me soon!" I said, quietly.  
Nick went to tell Sarah and Danny.  
I rested my head on a pillow and thought back over the past few months.  
I'd been so worried, worried about how much of a crappy mother I'd make, and worried weather or not Nick and I were ready for a child, but now I knew that nothing was going to go wrong, she was my baby, mine and Nicks, and nothing was ever going to come between that.  
My very own precious little family. A few minutes later, Nick came back in and announced that Connor was a father to a little boy, a little James Nicolas Temple. I told my Lydia this, she seemed quite pleased. 


	2. 2014

Chapter 2-2014

On the 16th of July, 2014, Connor manically left James in my care, along with my own Lydia, he was once again off to the hospital, Abby was once again in labour.  
I laughed as I closed the door as he raced back to his car. Nick had hugged him in a reassuring kind of way, he'd placed the sleeping James' car seat on the couch, and then, after hearing Lydia stir, Connor had announced that he had to go.  
"Good Luck!" I called after him.  
I laughed and shut the door, then I went to see James.  
He truly was a beautiful child, with his fathers black hair, with his mothers curls, Abby had let her hair grow, eventually, and his fathers brown eyes.  
He clenched and unclenched his fist in his sleep and I heard Nick come down the stairs, mumbling slightly. I rolled my eyes as James opened his, it was like the pair had an unconscious connection, you wake James, Lydia's awake immediately, and vice versa.  
I picked James up out of his car seat and sat him on the floor, where Nick sat Lydia.  
The pair were so cute, a pair of black haired little angels.  
Lydia looked up at me and smiled a little five-toothed grin.  
I smiled back.  
She grabbed my knee, I held my breath.  
After struggling for a few minutes, for the very first time, she pulled herself to her feet.  
Copying her, James grabbed my other knee and did exactly the same.  
"Nick!" I called quietly.  
He came back through into the living room, holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate in his hands and two bottles of tea in the crooks of his arms. He hurried to put down all of the drinks and pulled out his camera phone.  
"Abby will never believe us!" He explained.  
He snapped a picture and Lydia laughed and made to clap her hands together, I was ready to catch her, but she didn't need it, she just stood there. A baby girl, barely a year old, and she was standing, nearly walking, well OK maybe that was a little over exaggeration, but still…  
Nick and I spent the rest of the night watching the children try over and over again to walk, Nick even moved the coffee table from the middle of the floor and set out rug after soft rug to muffle each fall.  
He may as well have not bothered, for all the kids noticed, they just giggled, little angels.  
James took particular interest in Pepper, who sat next to Angel and the one kitten we'd kept, Jemima, lazily on the arm of a chair.  
James made continuous grabs for the cats tail, but Pepper was used to this, Lydia had gotten over her interest in the cats a long time, maybe after she figured out she couldn't put them in her mouth!  
At half past one, they finally decided to drop off to sleep, but neither of them made it to a cot or a car seat, they both just flopped down on the many carpets and slept, dummy's hanging out of mouths, bottles clutched in hands.  
Nick picked up Lydia and I gently lifted James.  
Tonight, they would sleep top and tail in Lydia's cot.  
Nick and I fell into bed and lay talking for hours, talking about what it was going to be like in September, when our second baby was due.  
What would Lydia be like with another child?  
Would she be jealous?  
"She wont have any reason to be jealous, Jenny, I know you, and you wont let either of the children feel that way, you'd feel to guilty if you did!" He told me and I laughed.  
"Besides, Lydia is going to love her brother!" We'd found out the sex this time!  
"And Stephen is going to love his sister!" I said, quietly.  
"Stephen?" Nick asked, smiling.  
I nodded, "Stephen Daniel Cutter  
He kissed me, and I kissed him back.  
"I think Stephen fits perfectly, don't you?" I asked, and he nodded, his eyes full of tears.  
"He's named after the bravest of his uncles, we just wont tell Danny or Connor we ever said that!" I laughed and he joined in.  
At ten o'clock the next morning, Connor came to get his son and announced that he had a beautiful little girl who he and Abby had names Imogen Jennifer.  
"Congratulations!" We had praised him and congratulated him to high heavens, with Nick promising to take him and Danny out to wet the sweet little girls head, I'd just rolled my eyes and promised to go and see Abby later in the day.

In the September of that year, my first little boy was born, my beautiful little Stephen Daniel Cutter.  
Stephen was Nick all over again, he had ash blonde hair and piercingly blue eyes.  
The first time Lydia met her brother, she beamed at him and kissed his little head with the softest touch imaginable, and an unbreakable bond had been formed.  
A very excited Sarah had phoned later that day to announce that she was four months pregnant!  
"I cant believe it!" I was shocked.  
"Do you think there will ever be a time when one of us is pregnant and the others aren't?"  
"Maybe not!" I laughed.


	3. 2017 & 2018

**Two rather short chapters, because it seems silly to go on and on about the same things during chapters, as this story is really only an introduction to the next one, which is about the children when they are older :) x**

**Stephanie xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Chapter 3-2017

In the March of 2017, I left a very impatient three year old Lydia and a teething, almost two year old Stephen with Sarah, as I went to have my third child, another little boy.  
I considered myself an expert in this children stuff by now, and both the pregnancy and the birth had gone without a hitch.  
I considered myself lucky, because I wasn't woken up in the middle of the night again as I had been only with Lydia, instead I was interrupted whilst enjoying a BLT at 12:26 pm.  
My little William Connor was beautiful, as beautiful as his siblings, he did not share the same ash blonde hair as his brother, instead he had Lydia's brown, almost black hair, his eyes were mine, big and brown.  
Out of everyone's children,  
Abby and Connor's James and Imogen.  
Sarah and Danny's Daniel and Grace.  
Mine and Nick's Lydia, Stephen and William.  
My little Stephen Cutter and little Grace Quinn were the only blonde babies, all of the others were black, brown or red, as Imogen was. She had a head of thick, red curls, they were gorgeous.  
In the November of that year, Sarah did something majorly unexpected, she gave birth to twins.  
Little Zach and Zoey Quinn, both blonde, and both 8lbs exactly.

Chapter 4-2018

Only one little girl was born in 2018, Connor and Abby's second little girl, little Piper Sarah Temple.  
I sat, in my house watching Lydia, James, Daniel, Imogen, Stephen, Grace, and William sleep on the couch, all of them draped over one another, I was actually surprised that all of them fit on the couch, but it was a corner sofa so maybe it wasn't that amazing. Zach and Zoey weren't even a year old yet, so they were asleep in their car seats.  
I considered for a moment, they all shared middle names. The thought made me laugh.  
James and Zach Nicolas.  
Lydia and Grace Abigail.  
Daniel and William Connor.  
Imogen and Zoey Jennifer.  
Steven Daniel.  
Piper Sarah, the new baby.  
Well, OK, Steven and Piper had their own middle names.  
"If I have another little girl or boy," I told the sleeping children and babies, "I'll give them the middle name of Sarah or Daniel!"


	4. 2021 & 2023

**Chapter 5- 2021**

Well, that was the middle name Daniel out of the window. Connor and Abby went and had a little boy called Christopher Daniel Temple. He was a grumpy little baby, after all the happy little cherubs we'd had, we found him an especially funny little chap.  
He was born in the May, and Abby had screamed blue murder in the hospital room, or so that's what Connor told us.  
She wasn't happy about being woken up in the dead of night again.  
All of Abby's four children had been born at sometime between 2-3 in the morning. It made me laugh to think that, my two boys had been born in the middle of the day, our Lydia had never been very patient.  
I wondered idly weather I would ever have another child, I had always silently hoped so.  
I mentioned this to Nick, on the night of little Chrissies birth.  
"Nick, I want another baby!" I announced.  
My little William wasn't so little any more, he was four, and my little Stephen was 7, and my baby girl was nearly 9 years old!  
"You do?" He asked, though he didn't sound surprised.  
"Yeah, my babies are growing up too quickly!"  
As I spoke, Lydia came running in.  
"Mum, can I sleep over at Auntie Abby's tomorrow?" She pleaded, holding both of my hands in hers and bouncing up and down on the spot, "Please!"  
"Um…sure, if Auntie Abby says it's OK, would you like mummy and daddy to phone her?"  
"Yes!"  
"Yes what?" Nick said, raising his eyebrows at his daughter.  
"Yes please, mum!" She corrected and then she threw her arms around my neck.  
"OK, go play!" I said, and I turned back to Nick as she left.  
"Sweetheart, I would love another child, it may actually surprise you to know that I love being a father!"  
"Yes, I know, and you will always be a father its not the father and mother part I'm worried about losing, its our babies!"  
I indicated the door Lydia had just gone through.  
"She's going to be going to high school in barely three years! She's going to be getting boyfriends!" Nicks eyebrows raised as if to say 'not if I've got anything to do with it'.  
I laughed, and went to sit on his lap.  
"Sweetheart?"  
"I would love to have another child with you!" Nick said, and he kissed me.  
I beamed at him, none of the other children had been 'planned' per se, but I wondered weather that actually made a difference.  
I decided I didn't care.  
There was one thing I did care about though, I wanted another little girl.

Chapter 6- 2023

In the August of that year, my little Annabelle Sarah Cutter was born.  
Another blonde.  
She was a blonde haired blue eyes little angel and she had the most beautiful, round baby face in the world.  
I looked at her with tears in my eyes as I considered my life ahead of me, it was official, my life was completely perfect, as far as I was concerned.  
I sat in my bed at 4 o'clock, when Nick brought in my family.  
Lydia was dressed in a denim mini skirt, with black boots and a black top, I smiled, she had my fashion sense, but she was a little young for mini skirts.  
The boys were both wearing Liverpool football kits, and William was sucking his thumb, in Nicks arms, but Stephen walked right up to the bed and sat down next to me.  
"Hello!" He spoke to the baby, and he reached towards her.  
"Carefully, sweetie!" I said, quietly.  
He stroked his fingers across his sisters head, as I remembered doing to his elder sister when she was first born.  
He smiled at me and I looked back into his dark eyes.  
He was going to be an excellent big brother, to both William and Annabelle.  
I looked at Nick, and he smiled at me gently. My eyes filled with tears, I had absolutely no Idea why!  
My life was perfect, and now it had really started…!

**And thats that, I'm afraid, just the red carpet for my next one... :) Look Out for Generation X xxx**

**Stephanie xxxxxx**


End file.
